The present invention relates generally to the construction industry, and in particular to construction blocks as well as to structures provided with them.
It is known that the construction blocks are usually composed of various materials, such as for example stone, concrete, etc. In highly seismic areas it is however necessary to erect buildings which on the one hand are strong enough to support loads during their operation, and on the other hand can react during earthquakes so as not to be destroyed completely or at least partially. Several approaches are used for erecting earthquake-resistant buildings. It is believed that it is advisable to further improve the existing approaches.